


Unexpected Connections

by tvj12



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvj12/pseuds/tvj12
Summary: This drabble is a tiny AU that came to mind the moment that Jack said he had a buddy "on" a task force in Hawaii (as opposed to "running" a task force), and I was SO hoping that the writers wouldn't make the obvious choice of giving Jack and McGarrett the past connection. MacGyver (2016) Episode 1x15, Five-0 Season 7.





	Unexpected Connections

"Danny-boy, it's JD. What's happenin'?"

MacGyver turned to Riley, mouthing 'JD?!'

"So that task force you're with? Well I've been workin' with a group lately, and a name came up from your slice of heaven. Y'all still lookin' for Madison Gray?"

 

Across the ocean, Danny turned back to the team. "We've just got our first lead in months on Madison Gray. My friend had her name pop in a serial killer investigation in San Francisco."

"Who's this friend, why don't I know about them, and what organization are they working for?"

Danny's eyes lit up and he smirked. "Classified, Steven."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've had this written for a while, but now that Jack's leaving I didn't want to wait any longer.


End file.
